Inuyasha vs. the Hell Chair
by Kiana
Summary: Inuyasha heads to the present and tests his skill against none other than... Grandpa's Recliner.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, yaddah yaddah yaddah. Takahashi-sama does. Oh if only I were her! Ahem. I hope you enjoy this anyway though. Inspired by events at Ohayo-Con, or rather on the car trip back from the con. Regardless, enjoy the show. 

Once upon a time, back in Feudal Japan, birds were singing, grass was growing, the sun was shining, and a dog demon was sprawled out on his stomach groaning in pain in a small village. 

"Sorry, Inuyasha! Big test tomorrow, I've got to study. I'll be back in a few days. No problem." Kagome bounded off towards the waiting well. 

"Kagome!!" the half demon shouted in vain. It was useless; she was already down the well and on her way back home. She always did that to him. That's it, he'd had enough. She needed to here! Not in 'school'. Whoever needed that anyway? The half-youkai peeled himself off the dusty ground and hauled himself towards the well. Grumbling under his breath, everyone's favorite fuzzy dog demon plunged into the well for a visit to the shrine.

The well house looked normal enough, and it reeked of that girl. He felt saturated by her scent, it would be that much easier to find Kagome and drag her back with him. With a smug grin, he bounded out of the well house and towards the dwelling in front of him. 

"Kagome no baka, where are you?"

Silence.

"Kagome?" 

Still nothing.

With a sign he walked bemusedly around her house. He had never paid attention to the modern world, but now that he was here, he was fascinated by it. A contraption with numbers on it kept ticking on the wall. It made his ears hurt, so he did what any respectable demon would do, he promptly smashed it.   
Further investigation of the house led him to a common room. There was a long cushiony bed with a back to it along one wall and there was a smaller chair-like oddity next to it. Tentatively, he sat down in the single person chair and it tipped back abruptly. The half youkai jumped to his feet and turned around to stare at the brown lump of chair. He poked it with a claw and chuckled to himself when it bobbed back and forth rhythmically. With a new found interest he explored the surface of the chair, occasionally sniffing it. The chair smelled like old man and cat. Cat? That would wait until later, he was having too much fun exploring. The chair boasted a wooden rod on the side. He pushed on it. Nothing. He sat in the chair to get a better angle. He pulled as hard as he could and the bottom flew up as the back tipped towards the wall. With a startled yelp the dog demon tumbled out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Infernal contraption!" he snarled at the chair. How dare it do such a thing to him! He would have revenge. He stalked his quarry from across the room, just in case it decided to launch an unexpected attack. The thing seemed to tease him from afar, he hated that.

With a warrior's cry he leaped on the chair and a fierce battle ensued. He rolled and kicked and slashed at the object that had accosted him earlier. His foot lashed out and kicked the aforementioned rod on the side of the chair, making it lurch and toss him to the ground. A confused Inuyasha landed in a panting heap on the floor. 

The enemy just rocked back and forth, laughing at him. The squeaking was driving him mad. It was bad enough that he had been thrown off twice, but it continued to laugh at him, even though it was now lacking stuffing. 

"Foul beast! I shall smite thee!" Again Inuyasha lunged at the chair, fangs bared and claws ready. This time he slashed at the belly of it, which spurted open and white fluff came out. Fueled by the recent victory, he aimed to chop off what he thought would be its head. His hand met with solid metal and he yowled, pulling his hand back. It still just squeaked at him, taunting him. Inuyasha was a fluff covered mess by this time, and the chair was still standing, still rocking, and he could swear it was smiling at him. 

In a fit of rage, he picked up the thing and launched it out into the backyard. It squealed in protest and hit the ground with a mighty thud. Still not satisfied, the half-youkai leaped on top of it and began ripping out springs and pieces of wood. Wood-chips and fluff covered the yard as well as the well house. By this time, the chair was not recognizable, not that Inuyasha knew what it was anyway. With a mighty kick, he sent the thing reeling end over end into a tree where what was left of it, snapped in half. 

Content, the dog-demon headed back to Feudal Japan, completely forgetting the reason he came to the present anyway. 

The next day:

"Hi guys, I'm back! The weirdest thing happened though, someone broke into my house and ripped up my grandpa's old recliner. He really loved that chair." 

Inuyasha just huffed a response, still not able to get all the cotton out of his hair.  
  
***The End***

Please R&R and the like. I love to hear from you guys ^_^  
  
  



End file.
